


softer, softest

by uncertainty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainty/pseuds/uncertainty





	softer, softest

"Do you want this?"

"W-why are you asking me?"

"Because Ibuki wants to make sure you enjoy this. I'm not gonna be mad if you say no,"

"I-i just need a little bit. I'm sorry,"

"Hey, you don't need to apologize! Just tell me when you're ready," she leaned in and gave her girlfriend a reassuring kiss on the lips.

"O-okay," the nurse rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"It's alright. Take all the time you need,"

This went on for a few minutes until the silence was broken with an "I-i think I'm r-ready,"

"If you want me to stop, just tell me,"

"D-do you want me to take my clothes off for you?"

"Only if you want to. I'm sure you have a great body, but I'm not gonna make you do anything you're not comfortable with,"

Mikan began to remove her apron, followed by her skirt and shirt, revealing her plain white undergarments.

"You're so pretty,"

"S-should I-i take my underwear off t-too?"

"Don't ask me what you should do. Just do whatever feels right,"

"U-um, o-okay," she took off her bra and panties.

"Alright, my turn. Can I?"

"Y-yes,"

The musician undressed quickly, throwing her clothes into a pile on the floor. She then leaned in and kissed the other girl again, their bare chests pressing up against each other. "You ready?"

The taller girl nodded.

Ibuki leaned back in and kissed Mikan, her tongue quickly finding its way into the nurse's mouth. After a few moments, she trailed her mouth down the other girl's neck and chest, gently kissing soft flesh, trailing down to her destination. She stopped at her girlfriend's breasts, taking a nipple into her mouth and suckling gently. This earned her a small moan that escaped from the nurse's mouth that was like music to her ears.

"Can I continue?"

"M-mmmhm," the nurse half spoke, half moaned.

"You know, sometimes I'd fake injuries just so you'd touch me," she laughed a little.

"W-why are y-you t-telling me this?"

"I just thought you'd want to know," she continued down further, stopping in between the other girl's legs. "Can I?"

"Y-yes, please, just do i-it,"

The musician darted her tongue out to taste the girl beneath her. "Did you like that?"

"Y-yes. P-please, k-keep going,"

She licked again, softly, this time with her whole tongue, letting the cold metal ball on her tongue brush against the other girl's skin. She was careful not to penetrate, as she was afraid that would trigger bad memories for her girlfriend. She found the spot that produced the loudest moans, and sucked.

"You still okay with this?"

"Mmm, y-yeah. N-never been b-better,"

"You sure?"

"Y-yeah. P-please, keep going,"

"Alright," she kept licking until the other girl's moans got louder and louder signifying that she was close.

"If you keep doing that, I'm gonna- Ah!" the musician kept licking to help the nurse ride out her orgasm.

The musician laid down next to her girlfriend, wiping her mouth and kissing the other girl.

"Do you need me to...?" the nurse asked.

"You've done more than enough for me. You can if you really want to, though,"

"O-okay. I-i love y-you,"

"Ibuki loves you too, Mikan,"


End file.
